Inteligencia Imperial/Leyendas
Inteligencia Imperial, también conocida como la Oficina Imperial de Inteligencia, Oficina Imperial de Investigación o Agencia Imperial de Inteligencia, abreviado Intel Imperial, era un sector de élite del Imperio Galáctico, dedicado a obtener información secreta para el gobierno Imperial. Tenía sede en el Cuartel de Inteligencia Imperial. Era la competencia de la más grande Oficina de Seguridad Imperial. Historia Imperio Galáctico La República Galáctica tuvo cuatro redes de Inteligencia: la Oficina de Inteligencia del Senado, el Consorcio Interestelar en Tecnología, la Organización de Seguridad Republicana y la Rama de Adquisiciones Especiales de la Biblioteca de la República. thumb|150px|left|[[Ysanne Isard, Directora de Inteligencia Imperial.]] Posteriormente, informes imperiales dieron a conocer que los líderes de esta red había sido puenteados por miembros corruptos del Senado Galáctico, que habían comprado información a soplones para averiguar sus planes políticos, una declaración que en efecto, pudo haber aludido a las actividades de Mon Mothma y su facción política hacia el final de las Guerras Clon y en la época de la Petición de los Dosmil. Seguramente fue por esta razón que varios líderes de Inteligencia, tales como Armand Isard, Director de la Oficina de Inteligencia del Senado, formaron una alianza extraoficial, movidos por la idea de que el gobierno democrático había fallado a la galaxia, y planearon fusionar su red de oficinas en un solo órgano para dar apoyo a Palpatine. Después de la Declaración del Nuevo Orden, las múltiples organizaciones de la República se unieron en la nueva Inteligencia Imperial, con Isard a cargo como Director de Inteligencia. No se sabe qué relación tenían Inteligencia Republicana e Inteligencia Clon con las cuatro redes de Inteligencia, pero se da por hecho que también se aglutinaron en Inteligencia Imperial, probablemente bajo la jerarquía del OIS o del ORS. El Almirante Kiner, oficial del contraespionaje militar de la República, parece que tuvo algo que ver en el establecimiento de lo que se llamó el Renik un departamento de la Oficina de Operaciones. Se da por hecho que durante la reforma, se suprimió la autoridad del Comité de Supervisión de Inteligencia del Senado para interferir y supervisar los asuntos de Inteligencia, pero la rapidez y eficiencia con la que la comunidad de Inteligencia se había autorreorganizado, asustó a varios de los consejeros, tales como Lord Crueya Vandron y la organización COMPOR se reorganizó a COMPNOR como contrapartida para mantenerlo bajo su control. Poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, Armand Isard fue arrestado y ejecutado por orden de Palpatine, debido a lo que parecieron ser falsas acusaciones sobre que estaba ayudando a la Alianza para Restaurar la República, formuladas por su propia hija, Ysanne. A continuación Palpatine la designó para ser la nueva directora de Inteligencia. Remanente Imperial Parece que hasta por lo menos 19 DBY, Inteligencia Imperial se convirtió en una entidad independiente de la jerarquía del Ubictorado. Los agentes de Inteligencia Imperial era conocidos por llevar a cabo las órdenes de los Moffs sin contar con las instrucciones del Ubictorado o del Alto Mando, como fue el caso de la creación de la organización Venganza y la subsecuente destrucción del generador de escudos de Bothawui durantela Crisis del Documento de Caamas. Nuevo Imperio Galáctico Hacia el año 130 DBY, el Moff Nyna Calixte estuvo al mando de Inteligencia Imperial en el Imperio Galáctico, trabajando en colaboración con Darth Maladi, su homólogo en Inteligencia y Asesinato Sith de la Nueva Orden Sith de Darth Krayt. Fue gracias a Calixte que los Sith de Krayt lograsen el primer acercamiento al Imperio. Organización thumb|[[Oficina de Análisis.]] Inteligencia Imperial constaba de once subdivisiones: *Ubictorado *Ajustes *Oficina de Organización Interna *Oficina de Análisis *Departamento de Crisis *Oficina de Operaciones *Inquisitorio *Inteligencia *Inteligencia Especial *Sector de Red *Sistema de celdas Tanto EnlaceComp Imperial y el Departamento de Señal de Inteligencia Imperial eran elementos importantes de Inteligencia Imperial, pero no subdivisiones de esta. De la misma manera que sus homólogos en la Oficina de Seguridad Imperial, varios miembros del personal de Inteligencia Imperial utilizaron el estilo militar de rangos similar al del Ejército Imperial y al del Cuerpo de Solados de Asalto. Los oficiales se identiﬁcaban con todo el escalafón de rangos del Ejército, confirmaron su presencia en la Oficina de Análisis, en el Sector de Redes y el Departamento de Desestabilización de la Oficina de Operaciones: *Teniente Zuud de la Oficina de Análisis. *Un Capitán anónimo, puede que de Análisis, que supervisó a la teniente Zuud en el sometimiento del agente Jorin Sol. *Comandante Ilo Jev del Sector de Redes, después ascendido a Coronel en la misma división. *Comandante Kerri Lessev del Sector de Desestabilización de la Oficina de Operaciones. Molo Himron e Ivak también alcanzaron este rango en Inteligencia Imperial. *Coronel Markenson, jefe del Sector de Redes en el Sector Wyloff. *General Sendo, otro oficial de Desestabilización. El General Melvar también era oficial de Desestabilización, aunque no queda claro que rango alcanzó oficialmente dentro de Inteligencia. Poco se sabe sobre los rangos no oficiales de Inteligencia, pero el personal bajo el mando del Comandante Ivak en el complejo presidiario del Palacio Imperial eran tratados como “técnicos”, y estaban organizados en doce niveles de rango. Durante la persecución de Mara Jade tras la Batalla de Endor, la Directora Isard creó fríamente calculado un grado extra como incentivo para promocionar al técnico de grado cuatro Tal Burren. Sin embargo, a algunos espías se les denominaba simplemente “agentes” en vez de con un rango militar, y hay motivos para pensar que a estos oficiales se les asignaban las misiones estudiándolas caso por caso, y no llevaban a cabo los encargos calificados de estilo militar. En la cúspide de la jerarquía de Inteligencia Imperial estaba el Ubictorado, una estructura de mando reservada, dirigida por el Director de Inteligencia. El núcleo de la infraestructura de mando estaba situado en el mismo Palacio Imperial, incluyendo el despacho del Director y el ya mencionado complejo presidiario menor. Finalmente, y junto con esta base de operaciones, a Ysanne Isard se le asignó otra infraestructura en la Ciudad Imperial, conocido como el Lusankya, que consistía en nada más y nada menos que un Acorazado Estelar enterrado secretamente bajo la ciudad. El periodo de evolución a largo plazo de Inteligencia Imperial es desconocido, pero se sabe que la jerarquía del Inquisitorio en el Núcleo Profundo siguió funcionado desde su ciudadela en Prakith durante muchos años tras la muerte final de Palpatine. Funciones Como es de esperar, Inteligencia Imperial era responsable de cubrir el espionaje en el Imperio. La agencia tuvo una fuerte reputación: se decía que el OSI nunca consiguió interceptar ni decodificar ningún documento de Intel Imperial. Mientras que el OSI se preocupaba por el ánimo y coordinaba a los militares con los objetivos del COMPNOR y del Emperador Palpatine, Inteligencia Imperial era una organización más antigua, que descendía de las reuniones de los despachos de Inteligencia de la República Galáctica especializada en espionaje exterior. Sus facultades les permitían transformar fragatas en “fragatas inteligentes”, los cuales eran cruceros especializados que por razones obvias aparentaban ser cruceros comunes. Inteligencia Imperial también contribuyó a la seguridad del Palacio Imperial. Inteligencia Imperial sobrevivió a la Batalla de Endor quedando bastante intacta y fue una gran ayuda para Ysanne Isard en su dominio del Imperio tras el fallecimiento del Emperador. Un gran número de recursos y de personal desaparecido se fueron directamente con el Señor de la Guerra Zsinj. La organización de Inteligencia fue de gran ayuda al Gran Almirante Thrawn durante su meta de destruir a la Nueva República. Apariciones *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Gambler's World'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Only Droids Serve the Maker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' * Combat Moon}} *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' * * *''Handoff'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' Fuentes *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Imperial Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' Véase también *Armand Isard *Cronal *Director de Inteligencia Imperial *Oficina de Seguridad Imperial *Inquisitorio *Oficina del Inteligencia del Senado *Soldado de las Sombras *Ysanne Isard Categoría:Organizaciones de inteligencia Imperial Categoría:Personal de Inteligencia Imperial Categoría:Unidades del ejército Imperial Categoría:Unidades del ejército del Imperio Fel Categoría:Unidades del ejército del Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt